Hope Mikaelson
Hope Mikaelson est la fille de Niklaus Mikaelson et Hayley Marshall, ainsi que la nièce de Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol ,Henrik et Rebekah . Elle est une hybride, et le premier être vivant au monde à être à la fois vampire, loup-garou et sorcière. Pour l'instant elle est sorcière, son côté loup reste en sommeil tant qu'elle ne tue pas quelqu'un, si elle déclenche la malédiction, elle sera officiellement tribyde. Cependant elle possède du sang de vampire hérité de son père, elle a le pouvoir de transformer les loups garous en hybride ainsi qu'un pouvoir de guérison. Elle est un membre de la famille Mikaelson et d'une famille inconnue de loup-garou venue du Nord Est de l'Atlantique par son père, et un membre de la famille Labonair et du clan du Croissant-loup, ainsi qu'un membre adoptif de la famille Marshall par sa mère. Apparence physique Selon Rebekah, Hope ressemble à sa mère. D'autre part, Klaus implique béatement que Hope a hérité de ses yeux. Elle a la peau olive, de petites joues et les bras rondelets, avec de petites taches de cheveux bruns comme sa mère et les yeux bleus foncés, comme son père. Étant une Labonair, elle est supposée avoir la tache de naissance du Croissant, tout comme sa mère et parent éloigné, Eve. Personnalité Même si elle est encore un bébé, il a été dit par Klaus et Hayley que Hope est une combattante. A deux fois, il a été sous-entendu qu'elle a hérité ce trait de personnalité de sa mère. Pouvoirs et capacités * Pouvoir magique : C'est pouvoirs lui viennent de son côté sorcière qu'elle a hérité de son Père (de sa première vie) qu'il tenais lui même de sa mère Esther Mikaelson. Autrement dit ses pouvoirs lui viennent de sa grand-mère. * Guérison des Morsure de loup-garou : Le sang de Klaus coule dans ses veines se qui explique que son sang est capable de guérir les morsures de Loup-garou exception faite de la morsure de La Bête. * Création d'Hybride : Le sang de Klaus coule dans ses veines se qui explique que son sang est capable de crée des hybrides mais à la différence de son père son sang peut aussi terminé la transition. * Régénération : Le sang de Klaus coule dans ses veines autrement dit du sang de vampires se qui explique qu'elle guérisse rapidement des blessures ainsi que de guérir les blessures de sa mère quand elle était dans son ventre. * Pouvoir de Loup-garou : Elle a hériter ses pouvoir de ses 2 parents qui son tout les 2 des Loup-garou mais ils ne son pas encore déclenché du faite qu'elle n'a jamais tuer quelqu'un. The Originals |-|Saison 1= Dans Le retour du roi, La sorcière Sophie Deveraux révèle que Hayley est enceinte de l'enfant de Klaus. Elle dit plus tard que c'est dû au côté loup-garou de Klaus qu'il a été conçu. Initialement, Klaus n'a aucun intérêt pour l'enfant, et raconte même à Sophie qu'elles ont fait une erreur si elles pensent pouvoir obtenir son aide en utilisant Hayley et l'enfant comme moyen de pression. Mais après les mots de considération de la part d'Elijah et quelques échanges avec Camille, la barman, il change d'avis par la suite. Quand Elijah l'interroge sur Hayley et leur enfant à venir, Klaus lui répond que "chaque roi a besoin d'un héritier". Dans Always and Forever, Elijah dit à Sophie qu'il croit que cet enfant sera un moyen pour Klaus d'être enfin heureux. Sophie est ravie qu'il le pense comme ça et le fait chanter. S'il arrive à convaincre Klaus de coopérer avec les sorcières, personne n'aura à connaître l'existence d'un bébé hybride. Dans une conversation téléphonique avec Rebekah dans la soirée, Elijah jure qu'il ne laissera rien arriver au bébé. Dans House of the Rising Son, Lorsque Rebekah arrive en ville à la recherche d'Elijah, elle fait la connaissance de Hayley, commentant sa "surnaturelle et miraculeuse grossesse" n'est pas importante. Après une courte conversation avec Klaus sur le sort de leur frère aîné, Rebekah amène Hayley au sous-sol et l'avertit de sortir de la ville pendant qu'elle le peut, car une fois le bébé né, son frère plannifiera de la mettre en cercueil. Mais Hayley lui répond qu'elle ne peut quitter cette ville sinon son enfant et elle mourront. Le lendemain, Hayley se dirige au Jardin Gris, demandant de l'aconit dans une tentative d'avorter. Mais plus tard, au moment où elle tente de boire le poison, des Noctambules apparaissent lui disant que les loups ne sont pas les bienvenus. Cependant, Hayley arrive à se protéger et Rebekah arrive soudainement, tuant ses attaquants. De retour à la maison, Klaus réprimande Hayley et tente de savoir ce qu'elle faisait en ville. De rage, Hayley répond qu'elle voulait avorter, mais elle est très vite étouffée par Klaus, qui montre son intérêt pour le bébé. Rebekah l'arrête. Le lendemain, Klaus entre dans la chambre de Hayley, puis remarque la fiole d'aconit et la renifle. Elle se réveille et lui dit qu'elle n'a pas utilisé le poison. Klaus lui demande alors pourquoi, lui disant qu'elle aurait pu se libérer de tout cela, lui compris. Hayley lui explique alors que durant l'attaque des vampires, elle n'avait pas seulement penser à se défendre, mais à défendre leur bébé. Elle conclu ensuite en disant qu'elle ne laissera jamais quelqu'un (elle comprise de toute évidence) blaisser son enfant. Dans Tangled Up In Blue, Hayley se promène au bord de la piscine et voit un loup. Sabine apparaît soudainement et lui dit que le loup est attiré par elle à cause de l'enfant, avant de lui dire ce qu'elle connait un vieux truc de bonne femme pouvant connaître le sexe d'un bébé, admettant que ce n'est pas vraiment de la magie qu'elle utilisera. Plus tard, Hayley est allongée sur la table de la cuisine pendant que Sabine balance un pendentif sur son ventre. Elle lui dit qu'elle pense que c'est une fille, ce qui fait sourire la future mère, avant de s'arrêter. Inquiéte, Hayley lui demande ne pas lui dire qu'elle va finalement avoir un mini-Klaus (soit un fils). Mais Sabine semble posséder et prononce des mots en latin. Quelque temps plus tard, Klaus vient voir Hayley, qui lui révèle que son enfant sera une fille. Klaus sourit à la nouvelle en cachette. Dans Girl in New Orleans, Agnès dit à Hayley d'aller voir un médecin dans le Bayou. A son rendez-vous, le médecin dit à Hayley que son enfant est en bonne santé et son battement de cœur parfait ce à quoi Hayley réplique en disant qu'elle le savait déjà, sa fille est comme elle, une battante. Puis Hayley est attaquée par des sorcièrs qui tentent de les tuer, elle et son bébé, mais elle parvient à s'échapper et ainsi qu'a les tuer jusqu'à ce que Rebekah vienne finalement à son secours lorsqu'un second groupe de sorciers arrive. Elles sont toutes deux touchées par des flèches, et au réveil de Rebekah, Hayley portée disparue et tous leurs attaquants ont été massacré. Elle appelle alors Klaus qui lui ordonne de continuer à chercher Hayley et qui la rejoint. Lorsque Hayley réapparaît plus tard, elle a oublié ce qui s'est passé, mais estime que le loup l'a protégé. Ses blessures ont également toutes guéries à une vitesse supérieure que celle de guérison normale pour un loup-garoup. Rebekah théorise alors que c'est le sang à moitié vampire (hérité de Klaus) qui à soigner les blessures. Dans Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Agnès édicte un plan pour tuer l'enfant, en utilisant le lien entre Sophie et Hayley. Elle utilise un objet maudit pour monter rapidement la température de Hayley afin de provoquer une fausse couche. Sophie travaille avec Elijah pour abaisser le taux de la température et le coeur de Hayley, jusqu'à ce que Davina, par les machinations d'Elijah, délie le lien entre Sophie et Hayley, sauvant ainsi la vie du bébé. Hayley menace ensuite de la tuer si elle l'utilise encore dans ses plans tandis qu'Elijah tue Agnès pour avoir tenté de blesser sa nièce. Dans Bloodletting, il est révélé par Tyler Lockwood que le sang du bébé est capable de transformer les loups-garous en hybrides. Redoutant que Klaus utilise son enfant pour consituer une seconde armée d'hybrides, Tyler kidnappe Hayley et vérifie sa théorie en utilisant le sang d'Hayley et du bébé pour transformé un loup-garou nommé Dwayne en hybride. Hayley le supplie alors de l'aider à cacher son enfant de Klaus mais Tyler réplique que Klaus le retrouvera, et décide de tuer Hayley. Cependant, lié à Hayley, Dwayne ordonne à Tyler de s'éloigner d'elle et du bébé, et l'attaque lorsque Hayley lui demande de le tuer. Elle s'échappe alors et est retrouvée par Elijah tandis que Klaus trouve Tyler qu'il l'effrait, mais ce dernier va rendre visite à Marcel, et l'informe de l'existence du bébé, et que ses capacités seront une menace pour le royaume des vampires. Dans The River in Reverse, Klaus exprime sa colère envers Elijah, expliquant qu'il a le sentiment que ce dernier lui vole son enfant et que c'est lui que le bébé appelera père. Il repproche également à sa fratrie de na pas avoir cru que ses attentions envers son propre enfant étaient pures. Klaus décide ensuite de déménager à l'Abattoir et d'emmener le bébé et Hayley avec lui. Lorsque Hayley lui demande pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devrait l'accompagner, Klaus réplique que leur enfant est la seule chose sur Terre qui ait de l'importance pour lui. Dans Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Klaus dit à Marcel que les sorcières l'ont forcé à les aider à lui nuire. Il poursuit en mentionnant comment, au début, il ne se souciait pas de son propre enfant, mais qu'après s'être souvenu du comment Mikael le méprisait depuis sa naissance, il a eu un changement de cœur, parce qu'il ne voulait pas enfliger à son enfant ce qui lui avait infligé. Elijah révèle également à Klaus que les descendants de son vrai père sont encore en vie dont Cary, ce qui signifie que se sont aussi de lointains parents du bébé. Dans Après Moi, Le Déluge, le bébé devient un élément clé dans le plan constitué pour compléter la moisson, et empêcher ainsi le pouvoir de Davina de détruire toute la Nouvelle-Orléans. En se basant sur le fait que le bébé est vivant, et donc techniquement en mesure de posséder des biens, les originels enterrent leur mère, Esther, et, par Sophie, consacrent sa puissance ancestrale, résultant Sophie à devenir une aînée. Dans Dance Back from the Grave, Elijah mord Hayley afin qu'il puisse utiliser la puissance du sang de l'enfant pour libérer Rebekah d'un sort jeté par Papa Tunde. Dans Crescent City, après que Jackson se soit présenté à Hayley et ait maladroitement dit qu'il se fichait du bébé, il se reprend et lui explique qu'il se préocupe du bébé et, qu'Hayley étant une Labonair (la dernière de sa lignée) son bébé est important. Dans Long Way Back From Hell, Elijah justifie son choix d'avoir sauvé Hayley au détriment de Klaus et Rebekah parce qu'elle est plus fragile et attend l'enfant de son frère; et s'il ne l'avait pas sauvé elle et le bébé serraient morts dans l'incendie de la Plantation. Dans Le Grand Guignol, Elijah explique à Camille que la mère de l'enfant de Klaus a disparu et il part donc à la recherche d'Hayley et du bébé. Hayley décidant plutard de rejoindre son clan, sa flle rejoint de facto le clan de sa mère. Dans Farewell to Storyville, Klaus annonce a Rebekah son attention d'élever sa fille dans sa ville. Plus tard, après avoir été exilée de la Nouvelle-Orléans, Rebekah trouve Hayley pour lui faire ses adieux. Elle lui explique que même si est un monstre il désire autre chose que d'être craint, mais qu'il est trop profondément brisé pour savoir ce que c'est. Cependant il reste un espoir en leur bébé. Rebekah met aussi en garde Hayley contre les ennemis que la famille Mikaelson a accumulé, elle l'a prévient que sa fille en héritera et lui demande de se montrer prudente. Quand Hayley dit Rebekah qu'elle poura toujours revenir lui rendre visite, Rebekah lui demande, dans le cas où elle ne reviendrait jamais, de parler à cette petite fille de sa "folle Tata Bex" et de lui expliquer que bien qu'absente de sa vie, elle l'aime énormément. Dans Moon Over Bourbon Street, le bébé est l'objet de plusieurs conversations. Tout d'abord, Elijah interroge Klaus sur sa capacité a s'occuper de sa fille si il n'est pas capable de prendre ses responsabilités envers le Quartier Français. Elijah est ensuite interrogé par une Hayley furieuse que les loup-garous aient été exclus du processus de paix; elle lui demande si sa fille appartient a la Communauté des Vampires. Lors de la soirée, Klaus motive ses attentions sur l'unité du Quartier (et la part des loup-garous) par son désir d offrir un environnement stable a son enfant a naître. Elijah confit aussi a Hayley qu'il espère que sa fille héritera tout de sa mère. Dans The Big Uneasy, Klaus explique à Elijah, qui entreprend des travaux à L'Abattoir dans l'optique du retour de la mère de l'enfant de son frère, que si il estime que pour l'instant Hayley et le bébé son plus en sécurité pour le moment dans le Bayou, protégées par le clan d'Hayley, il à l'intention de ramener Hayley dans le Quartier avant la naissance de leur fille. Au Bayou, Eve explique à Hayley que chaque meute de la Terre est venue assistée à la naissance de sa fille. Plutard, au près du feu de camp, Hayley ressent le premier coup de son bébé (devant la caméra), et heureuse, place la main de Jackson sur son ventre afin qu'il sente le coup également. Dans An Unblinking Death, une explosion a lieu dans le Bayou. Hayley et son bébé ne sont pas blessés. Cependant, Klaus est bouleversé par l'attaque de son enfant et suspecte Geneviève d'être derrière l'attentat. Geneviève dit qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec, qu'elle n'est pas un monstre. Dans A Closer Walk With Thee, Dans The Battle of New Orleans, Dans From a Cradle to a Grave, Hope naît dans l'église Sainte-Anne, mais est immédiatement prise par les sorcières qui veulent la sacrifier pour alimenter leur clan. Klaus, Elijah et Hayley envahissent le cimetière où le sacrifice est sur le point de se produire et, avec l'aide de Marcel, ils tuent Geneviève, Monique, et Abigail avant qu'elles puissent sacrifier l'enfant. Sachant qu'ils ont trop d'ennemis à la Nouvelle Orléans pour que leur fille grandisse en sécurité, Klaus et Hayley décident de la remettre à une personne de confiance afin qu'ils puissent nettoyer le gâchis qu'ils ont fait. Une fois de plus, et avec l'aide de Marcel, ils déclarent la décès de leur fille (en mettant le blâme sur les loups-garous) et appelant Rebekah pour qu'elle puisse l'emmener et la mettre en sûreté. Avant de se séparer de sa fille, Klaus lui jure qu'il fera de la Nouvelle-Orléans sa ville, qu'il serait toujours là pour empêcher le mal et qu'elle lui reviendrait un jour. Avant que Rebekah ne parte, il lui révèle que son nom est Hope. |-|Saison 2= Dans Rebirth, elle vit avec Rebekah loin de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Sa tante lui raconte une histoire sous forme de conte de fée sur les aventures de son père. Dans ce conte de fées Klaus est le Roi et en raison de nombreux ennemis, il est obligé d'envoyer sa princesse, Hope loin de la ville. Ensuite Rebekah la met dans son lit. Dans Alive and Kicking, Hayley explique à Klaus qu'elle ne peut pas être la reine des loups-garous, car elle est détruite ; elle pleure chaque jours et ne peut pas arrêter de penser à quel point elle lui manque tant. Klaus lui dit qu'il sait comment elle se sent et la jeune femme l'accuse de ne pas penser à leur fille. Klaus lui fait comprendre qu'il pense à elle chaque instant et ne peut tuer ceux qui la blesse. Cela conduit Hayley à trouver les loups. Plus tôt Hayley s'est nourri de sorcières parce qu'elles ont essayé de tuer Hope. Il est également montré que nouvellement ressuscité, Esther, la grand-mère de Hope ne sait pas que sa petite-fille vit toujours. Dans Every Mother's Son, à l'entente de la résurectionn d'Esther, Hayley confie à Klaus qu'elle serait plus que ravie de tuer Esther car cette dernière a voulue planter un couteau dans le coeur de leur fille. Cependant, après que Klaus lui ai raconté l'histoire de sa mère, et la perte de deux de ses frères, Hayley explique qu'elle comprend pourquoi sa mère est folle - elle-même est devenue folle après avoir envoyer Hope vivre au loin, et elle ne veut pas savoir ce qui se serait passé si Hope était réellement morte. Dans Wheel Inside the Wheel, après avoir passé une journée entière à discuter avec son fils, Esther ne comprend pas pourquoi Klaus continue de refuser son offre. Agacé par les questions de sa mère au sujet du pourquoi il la méprise toujours, Klaus finit par s'en prendre à elle et la jeter contre un des murs de la cellule d'Elijah et lui fait comprendre sa haine qui est pure et intense depuis qu'elle s'en est prise à son enfant. Esther tente de le raisonner, et tente d'utiliser sa magie mais Klaus ne semble pas être affecté pendant quelques secondes, en se concentrant toujours sur Hope. Il lui dit alors qu'il va lui faire payer de la seule raison possible qu'il peut faire. Plus tard, Finn retrouve Esther accablée et lui annonce que Klaus a refusé son offre. Il est également révélé que d'avoir des enfants, Esther a traité avec sa sœur aînée Dahlia, mais dans le cadre de l'accord, Esther devra donner à sa sœur le tout premier-né de chaque génération de sa lignée, qui comprend Hope qui est la première et l'unique petite-fille d'Esther. Dans Chasing the Devil's Tail, Ansel explique à Klaus qu'il sait que Hope est en vie - comme il peut sentir l'appel de son propre sang. Il lui dit également qu'il veut l'aider à la protéger, mais Klaus craint qu'Esther ne l'utilise pour lui rendre sa petite fille et doit la protéger à tout prix, alors, il tue son propre père. Plus tard, Elijah se réveille, et Klaus en profite pour lui parler de Hope. Il lui raconte que dans l'histoire de Hope, ils sont chevaliers et que sans Elijah, Klaus ne peut survivre à son amour pour son enfant. Elijah émerge et réconforte Klaus sur Ansel : que c'est pour sa fille qu'il a tué. Dans The Brothers That Care Forgot, Rebekah est en train de jouer avec Hope dans un parc, lorsqu'elle constate qu'un corbeau noir l'observe ; Rebekah est persuadée qu'Esther l'a retrouvé, alors elle appel Elijah pour le prévenir. Pluss tard, Elijah rencontre Rebekah dans un restaurant et prend l'enfant dans ses bras. Cependant, Rebekah remarque un changement inquiétant dans la personnalité de son frère, et quand elle va pour changer la couche de sa nièce, elle assiste à une scène de massacre provoqué par Elijah. Elle revient et remet Hope dans son transat, puis brise le cou d'Elijah afin de garder Hope en toute sécurité. Dans The Map of Moments, |-|Saison 3= |-|Saison 4= Ses relations *Hope, Klaus et Hayley (Fille, père et mère) *Hope et Hayley (Fille et mère) *Hope et Klaus (Fille et père) *Hope et Elijah (Nièce et oncle) *Hope et Rebekah (Nièce et tante) *Hope et Marcel (Sœur et frère adoptif) *Hope et Camille (Amie et nounou) *Hope et Freya (Nièce et tante) *Hope et Dahlia (Nièce et grande tante) *Hope et Kol (Nièce et Oncle) *Hope et Finn (Nièce et Oncle) Apparitions Saison 1 *''Le dernier espoir '' Saison 2 *''Rebirth'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Saison 3 *''Démonstration de force'' *''Sombre présage'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' Saison 4 *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' *''Haunter of Ruins'' Galerie d'images Voir aussi Catégorie:Vampire Catégorie:Loup-garou Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Hybrides Catégorie:Sorcières Catégorie:Famille Mikaelson Catégorie:Famille Labonair Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4